Sim's Big Brother US 12
Sim's Big Brother US 12 is the twelfth season of Sim's Big Brother. It is currently ongoing. Background Development Sim's Big Brother US 12 was announced on the beginning of Sim's Big Brother US 11. The theme and logo were revealed on the 19th of November, 2019, with the theme being "House of Murder". The house began on the 17th of January, 2 weeks after the cast reveal. The season is currently ongoing. Casting There are 16 houseguests set to be in the season, and there should be no late entrants during. The cast reveal took part on the 1st of January, 2020. Twists * Have-Nots: The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. * Murder Mystery: '''The Murder Mystery activates for the duration of the entire Pre-Jury phase. Four people are assigned a role before the season chosen by the audience, the roles being "The Murderer", "The Detective", "The Nurse" and "The Psychic". However, it ended shortly after the killer was immediately found on Week 1. Further about this twist is explained below. ** '''Day One Eviction: '''Before the season begins, the person with "The Murderer" role is required to pick someone to be evicted on Day 1 of the season. The evicted person, will only have a few weeks to be "revived" and brought back into the game in the hands of the other remaining houseguests. If "The Murderer" is not found, that person will stay evicted for the rest of the season, but is also guaranteed a pass for a future Redemption season. ** '''The Murderer: '''The Murderer is chosen by the audience before the season begins. Their role is to pick someone to be evicted on Day 1 of the season. They will then have to try their best not to be caught, and therefore rewarded on the beginning of the Jury phase if not evicted by then, giving the others a punishment along with it. The Murderer is not allowed to kill the Detective. ** '''The Detective: '''The Detective is chosen by the audience before the season begins. Their role is to figure out who the Murderer is, ultimately saving everyone else from a horrible punishment and guaranteeing the first evictee's spot back into the game. They are given the power to nominate a 3rd nominee on the block each week, who they think is the killer. However, they will be kept immune for the entire Pre-Jury phase, them not being able to be evicted, and also, they can also consider themselves lucky thanks to that. ** '''The Nurse: '''The Nurse is chosen by the audience before the season begins. Their role is to pick for someone to be immune each week, that they do not consider the killer, giving the others a possible hint. They are not allowed to pick themselves to be immune, however, and can be "killed off" during Day 1. ** '''The Psychic: '''The Psychic is chosen by the audience before the season begins. They are given a power to be able to speak to every evictee all during the Pre-Jury phase, which might end up being told some hints about the killer, or be able to talk more game with them afterwards. * '''The Black Phone: '''During the Pre-Jury phase, the Black Phone will ring atleast twice a week, and the first person to pick it up would either be given a clue about the killer, or recieve a punishment for the rest of the week. However, due to the Murder Mystery twist ending unexpectedly early, it now gives out rewards instead of clues about the killer. * '''America's Care Package: '''At the beginning of Week 5, Sim introduced America's Care Package. This twist allowed the viewers to vote for one houseguest to receive a special advantage within the game each week for the next 5 weeks. Once a HouseGuest received a Care Package, he/she was not eligible to receive another in the future. '''Houseguests Have/Have-Not History *''Note: There were no have-nots during Week 7.'' Care Package History 'Voting History' } | | | | |} Game History 'Week 1' Day 1 Day 7 'Week 2' 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' 'Finale Pt. 1' 'Finale Pt. 2' Category:Seasons Category:SBB12